The Andorians: Among the Clans
Publisher's description :A planet of ice. :A people of fire. :A passion for space. :The Andorians. :The Andorians have always been something of a paradox; a mystery at the heart of the Federation. Now learn the codes of Andorian honor, ancient ways of behavior enforced at knife point and exalted in song. Walk the glacier paths and fly above the towering moraines on ice-blue Andoria. Pilot the sleek, powerful ships of the Andorian Free Trader fleet, or serve proudly on the all-Andorian starship, the U.S.S. Eagle. (You'll learn how to say "Eagle" in Andorian, as well.) Among the Clans contains detailed information on the history, planetology, and geography of Andoria and a guide to their colony worlds across the Andor sector. * Among the Clans is part of Last Unicorn's Alien Intelligence line of products. While written for the Star Trek Roleplaying Game, it includes material applicable to the Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Games, as well. * A complete timeline of Andorian history - including coverage of Andoria in the era of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Eight system templates, plus a complete planet writeup for the Andorian homeworld. * Total coverage of Andoria's geography and ecology from pole to pole, including five fully-stated new Andorian creatures. * Seven ready-to-run Andorian Supporting Cast characters, each one an episode in himself. * Guidelines for creating and playing Andorian characters, including 15 new overlays and 22 new clan-based early life packages, plus new background histories, skills, advantages, and disadvantages. * All-new Andorian martial arts, weapons, and dueling codes. * Seven fully-statted new ships, including the front line anti-piracy ships of the Imperial Guard, and the all-Andorian U.S.S. Eagle. With Among the Clans, your Andorian characters will come alive -- and their enemies will hate you for it! References Characters :Lelva Athrun • Ushilev Athrun • Phell'nun Endilev • Sheras Endilev • Shras Endilev • Falin • Garav • Ghalev • Meveleth G'Phov • Oshuvas Idrani • Ket'pem Ivari • Tivra Ivari • Erek Ivos • Tlanek Ivos • Uresh Ivos • Rexar Kor • Lar'dora • Robert Likins • Lilen • Gethurel Lokec • Golav Mahth • Jaro M'vatti • Gaalen Polt • Shieri •Thelor • Uvaren • Wayne Wiltshire • Srel Zihl Ankord of Jonava • Graelt Athrun • Belcorus • Douglas Bell • Borva • Jon Christof • Khenarc Claness • Degras • Utranek Dra • Enkav • Farsha • Garth of Izar • Geshev • Ghinev • Kevis G'Phov • Klemeth Hras • Sherev Idisha • Sh'Hasta Ivari • Tathrev Ivari • Umarev Ivari • Turath Ivos • Igrilan Kor • Krotus • • Golev Mahth • Emini Momed • Telgev Nor'Dan • Erin O'Connor • Olithra • Amathev P'Trell • Rotha the Thief • Sarek • Tharan • Tlollu • Ulicri • Blind Uma • Umarin • Kethev Vel'thar • Veshanev the Many-Handed • V'klon Starships and vehicles Earth and Federation : • • • ( heavy cruiser) • • • (scout) • Andorian :New Andoria (warp ship) • (warp ship) • Ushos (warp ship) • ( surveyor) • ( surveyor) • • • • ( research vessel) • ( research vessel) • ( research vessel) • ( research vessel) • Polt's Legacy (cargo freighter) • • Hrisith ( fighter) • ( escort) • ( escort) • ( escort) • ( escort) • ( warp shuttle) • ( warp shuttle) • ( warp shuttle) • Locations Planetary locations :Agrana • Anshim Ocean • Bevassa Mountains • Bo'ab • Borva Castle • Chekthora • Clorisev • Davis Starport • Deshna • Deshna Coliseum • Dhara • Dharan Uplands • Dira • Eghar • Endas Mountains • Enessi Mountains • Emarni Lake • Eshalni'han • Ghutha • Icari Launch Site • Inik Yoru • Irinari • Issa Ice Cap • Jonava • Jonava Mountains • Ka'Thela • Kul'Sun • Kul'Tan • Lake Thalassa • La'Len Ocean • La'Len's Trail • Li-Mi'sha • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan • Lor'Tan Strait • • Lor'Vela's Village • L'Uvan • Mar'it • Neshilev Settlement Project • New Sheras • Norvesha Downport • Onshoma • Rhi Ruins • Sheras • Tarsk • Tavda Mountains • Thara • Tharan Mountains • Tlanek Ice Cap • Tratlen Ridge • Ubresh River • Ucalni Field • Uskit • Voral • Winter Temple Outposts and stations :Starbase 7 Planets and planetoids :Kastra (Andoria I) • Kuy'Thela (Andoria II) • Andron (Andoria III) • Brok'va (Andoria IV) • Andoria (Andoria V) • Kul'va (Andoria VI) • Kazaan (Andoria VII) • Alpha Centauri • Cimera III • Earth • Ejul Thelni • Hibahs • Menk II • Olith • Quardis II • Quardis III • Quardis IV • Quardis VIII • Quardis IX • Rigel V • Tellar • Thalassa • Thosa • Trilith VII • Vecrat IV • Vorna II Stars and star systems :Cimera • Enavoro system • Kuy'va (Andorian system) • Menk system • Thalassa system • Trilith system • Turolev Pulsar • Vorna system Stellar regions :Andor sector • Sector 38G • Udarian Corridor • Ushilev's Nebula Races and cultures :Andorian (Bish'ee, Talish, Thalassan) • Human Axanari • Centauran • H'ee • Orion • Rigelian (Vulcanoid) • Romulan • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Vulcan Lifeforms :ahleesh • atlirith • canya • ejul hlesalisath • engoru • glikar'ma • korelath • makra • preshava • Prixian water spider • theldoni • vieesha States and organizations :Am Tal • Andorian Defense Forces • Andorian Empire • Andorian Free Trade Union • Andorian Imperial Guard • Andorian Military Institute • Federation Starfleet • Jonavan Confederation • Keth Aldin • Keth Aniri • Keth Asiva • Keth Athrun • Keth Avola • Keth Birev • Keth Claness • Keth Dovoro • Keth Dra • Keth Endilev • Keth Ghorev • Keth Idisha • Keth Idrani • Keth Ivari • Keth Ivos • Keth Kaleth • Keth Kor • Keth Omtala • Keth Polt • Keth P'Trell • Keth Rimosi • Keth Ucalnath • Keth Uporu • Keth Vetra • [Vorna • Keth Zihl • Orion Syndicate • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Federation of Planets • Vornek Brood • Vulcan Science Academy Technology and weapons :warp drive • chaka • dosalnar • gopa • hrisal • kal'hris • tishrul • varchuk Other references :1906 • 2083 • 2264 • Age of Krotus • Am'orshia • ahleesh • Borvaeism • Chaka Hramdal • Chako Tlaani • Chetari • Chuken • Desalari • Earth-Romulan War • Eila Clahd • Emasha Yul • ekakor • esh'esh • fago-na • ghelnoid • Graalen • Hastra Bei Hastra • Hlesha Tlara • Hleshvalath • Irinari Drunken Insects • Ivarus Hrisalnar • keth'thras • Kharakom • kochek • korelath • Neeshrala • Phaleron-12 incident • Six Hundred Gods • Terionism • Tharan Civil War • Time of Lament • Umarinism • ushaan • Vestro Tlana • Yan Kava • "Giant Steps: A Chronicle of the Andorian Space Age" (2266) • "Let's Find Out About Andorians" (2265) • Tiger Scholastic Media • Federation Life Magazine • "Ghalev: A Novel of Andoria" (2253) • The Short Road Back • "LoMova Ka-Tra FedRaS'n" ("The Federation: From Outside") • "The Journal of the Henle Academy of the Arts" (c. 2269) • "Bakno UmorKaa" ("Trouble in Paradise") Images file:andorian atlirith eagle.jpg|''Atlirith. file:canya bird and engoru.jpg|Canya'' bird eating an engoru. file:andorian glikar ma tree spider.jpg|''Glikar'ma. file:andorian makra.jpg|Makra. file:andorian preshava lake monkey.jpg|Preshava. Weapon images file:andorian Chaka.jpg|Chaka. file:dosalnar blade.jpg|Dosalnar. file:hrisal.jpg|Hrisal. file:kal hris.jpg|Kal'hris. file:tishrul.jpg|Tishrul. file:varchuk.jpg|Varchuk''. Location images file:andoria system - Among the Clans.jpg|Andorian system. file:andor Sector.jpg|Andor sector. Character images file:lelva Athrun.jpg|Lelva Athrun. file:phellnun Endilev.jpg|Phell'Nun Endilev. file:meveleth GPhov.jpg|Meveleth G'Phov. file:krotus the conqueror.jpg|Krotus the Conqueror. file:gaalen Polt.jpg|Gaalen Polt. Starships and vehicle images file:atlira class escort vessel.jpg| starship. file:omtil class Andorian starship.jpg| starship. file:thris class science vessel.jpg| starship. file:tishratin class fighter.jpg| fighter. file:umarev class survey vessel.jpg| starship. file:uSS Eagle.jpg| . External link * category:rPG books